Party Time
by hurricanerosie
Summary: Sam and Danny hold a party so Sam can get a little closer to a certain somebody... Totally JS. Thanks for all the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Yeh, i don't own it._

_Note: Ummm, another story. But will you like it or not? I hope you do. Review either way!_

**Sam and Danny's house  
****22.40  
****03.09.2005**

Sam was getting bored. She was getting bored of going to work everyday and coming home and doing the same thing every night. She was bored of sitting in front of the TV with Danny and eating a ready meal or take-out. She decided it was time for her to take action against the boredom she was suffering. But how?

She could go to a bar sometime but that was boring and all that ever happened was about a hundred guys hit on her. Sounds exciting, but not for her. She had to turn every single one down. She couldn't stand to be with anyone other than Jack Malone.

Sam took a minute to register just how sad and obsessed she actually was. She hadn't had sex in over a year because it wouldn't be with Jack. She spent all day fantasising about what it would be like to be with Jack again. She slept in a t-shirt that he had left at her house because it smelt like Jack. She was very sad and obsessed.

Sam needed a really good plan that meant she could socialise with all her friends and have a laugh but at the same time Jack could be there and she could be outrageously sexy and flirtatious and hope he

noticed (how could he not!).

Then the idea hit Sam. She and Danny would hold a party. She racked her brains to think of an occasion that was coming up soon but as she came up blank decided that they didn't need an occasion, they just needed people, drinks and music.

She didn't want it to be a trashy college-style party with beer in red plastic cups and people doing it everywhere you looked but then again she didn't want it to be a fancy cocktail party with LBDs and suits and shirts. Sam just wanted it to be fun and she would put meticulous planning into making sure every detail was correct so everyone could have a great time no matter what they wanted.

Coming out of her dazing and zoning back into 'Grey's Anatomy' she waited till the adverts to pitch the idea to Danny.

"We need to hold a party." She stated. Danny was taken back by the random, out-of-nowhere-ness of Sam's suggestion but the more he thought about it the more he seemed to like the idea. He'd had his eye on his girl from the office for a while and figured 'I'm having a party and I'd love for you to come' would be a great way to get her attention and the actually party would be a good place to move in.

"Sounds good." Danny replied. "We'll need a date and time, drinks, music and people." Danny said listing all the party basics. "Oh, and no trashy red plastic beer cups." Sam smirked at his last comment.

"Glad we're on the same wave length. How about two weeks today?" That would give Sam enough time to plan everything, tell people about the party and persuade Jack to come.

"Sounds good. That'll be, what? The 17th? Great!" Danny replied. As the next part of 'Grey's Anatomy' began Sam smiled to herself at how brilliant she was, then the planning began. We'll need spirits and mixers and beers and… Oh my gosh. Sam realised she'd need a new outfit. Possibly a dress, but not a fancy one, like a smart-casual one, in red…

TBC...

_Note: So review me now and i love ya forever!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaime: I don't own WaT._

_Notes: I'm really enjoying writing this story! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to pealee, JackofSpade, sarah973, Mariel3and Carnyfan13 for their reviews!_

**FBI Missing Persons Department NYC**

**12.14**

**07.09.2005**

Sam glanced around the bullpen and saw everyone looking tired, hungry and worked to death. No-one had gone home last night for fear of losing the little girl they had been trying to find. After they had all studied the case file and suspect's background all night it had hit them all hard when her body had been found in Central Park early that morning by a jogger. Now they had handed the murder investigation over to NYPD and were all sat around the table doing paperwork.

Sam and Danny hadn't introduced the prospect of the party to the rest of the team yet and the office didn't seem like the right place to do it, especially with the solemn mood that filled the air right now. But she wanted to get Jack used to the idea of a party, that he would attend, as soon as possible as she knew he'd be reluctant at first.

"Hey, why don't we all go out to lunch?" Sam suggested. "It's what? Quarter past twelve none of us have eaten since about six am. I think we need a little energy boost." The rest of the team had turned their attention from their paperwork to Sam and seemed to be processing the idea slowly.

"Ok," Jack replied first. "But only if we can go to Gilda's." Gilda's was the second best Italian restaurant in Manhattan and they had all been there several times for lunch. The best Italian in Manhattan was The Italian Orchard but Jack would never have suggested going there. That was where he and Sam would have sometimes gone for dates. That was their place.

"Gilda's sounds good. Guys?" Sam tried to get some response out of Danny, Viv and Martin who still looked like they were processing all the information. Suddenly they all agreed in a series of grunts and nods and began to collect their coats.

**Gilda's Italian Restaurant**

**12.40**

**06.09.2005**

It had taken Sam, Jack, Danny, Viv and Martin about 25 minutes to file out of the office, walk down to Gilda's and get seated at a round table.

Danny, Viv and Martin had become a little more life like on the way over, actually interacting verbally with each otherwhilst Jack and Sam had walked ahead of them talking politely about the recent cases to pass through the office.

Once seated comfortably between Jack and Danny, Sam declared all work related talk off limits saying that they all needed a break from the toll of office life. Jack couldn't help but be mesmerised by how good she looked and how much energy she had after a gruelling case and a loss of a nights sleep.

After a while the team's usual light banter had returned and as lunch was set down in front of them Sam felt it a good time to invite them all to the party her and Danny where to hold.

"None of you have plans for a week on Friday, do you?" She asked taking a bite of her tuna nicose salad and casually glancing in Jack's direction. He looked really handsome today and she couldn't quite figure out why. Sam was greeted with a host of shaking heads whilst Danny just sat there smiling, knowing what was coming.

"Good, 'cause me and Danny are hosting a party and you three, are at the top of our guest list." She beamed, feeling very proud of herself for coming up with such a great idea.

"Cool." Martin stated. "What's the deal do we like bring a date or come alone?" He had been seeing this woman for a while now and didn't really wanna be telling her he was going to his some-what attractive co-workers party on a Friday night and wasn't taking her.

"Oh yeah, by all means bring someone." Danny chipped in. "But our bedrooms our off-limits to everyone but us." He grinned at the prospect of what could possibly be happening in his bedroom that night if he played his cards right.

"Well I'll definitely look for a babysitter so me and Marie can come along." Jack told them. Sam could have kicked herself very hard in both shins. Of course he was going to bring Marie, they were married. Argh, she felt like such an idiot, she was basically holding a party for nothing.

Viv told Sam and Danny she'd arrange a babysitter too, so her and her husband could attend. Sam still felt ridiculous, how could she not have thought about his wife? As she glanced over at Jack he gave her a cheeky wink and she smiled back at him. You know, she thought, they're married, but not attached at the hip. Who was to say her and Jack couldn't slip off somewhere a little private for a while. Say, her bedroom…

TBC…

_Note: Ok, now review me more! Lol. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own WaT._

_Note: Hey! This is the next chapter being posted a little later than I anticipated and sorry it's kinda short but tomorrow it'll be a longer chapter as the party commences. Hee hee. Thanks to seebee7, pealee, agentspade, jjbird, JackOfSpade and Carbyfan13 (if I missed anyone out shout at me and beat me with legwarmers and afros). Thanks loads to Diane for being my beta! You rock! Thanks!_

**Sam and Danny's House  
9.31pm **

**09.15.2005**

Sam sat at her computer making a few mix CDs for the party that was to take place tomorrow. All the guests had been invited, the drinks and snacks bought, now all that was left to do was create a compilation with some songs that could be danced to sexily and some songs that could be danced to sensually.

As she scrolled though her music library, her mouse clicked on several absolutely perfect songs: _Naughty Girl_ by Beyonce, _Lady Marmalade_ by Moulin Rouge, _Hot in Herre_ by Nelly, _Everytime_ by Britney Spears, _Emotions_ by Destiny's Child, and _Sweetest Sin_ by Jessica Simpson.

Sam smirked at the fact that she knew exactly what to do to get Jack to do whatever she wanted. It was simple: at first seduce him from afar, possibly dance with some other guys to get him a little jealous, then when he can't stand just watching anymore or doesn't want some other guy with his hands all over her he'll come over and dance with her. Then she had to become totally his, all her dancing and emotions put into showing him that she was what he wanted. Then when a slow song comes on, she could step into his embrace and connect with him on a level that was deeper than physical.

Sam was pleased with herself. She had the art of seduction down to a tee. She knew once she worked her magic on Jack, he just wouldn't be able to resist. Really, he was too easy, but getting him still required a certain amount of effort…like the dress Sam had bought.

The dress was blood red with a beautiful, low-cut halter top, which enhanced Sam's top half and flattered her shoulders. At the bottom the dress slanted from mid-thigh on the left to just below-the-knee on the right, and in it her legs looked long and slender. In the dress Sam looked hot, and she would be the first one to admit it.

Sam couldn't wait for the next evening. She was gonna get down and dirty to _Naughty Girl_ and up close and personal to _Sweetest Sin_. And Jack would be putty in her hands…

TBC…

_Note: Ok now please review and tell me how much you're looking forward to the party… lol :P_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own WaT. And according to my friend Lauren, I do not own the word fantabulous, it belongs to her. 

Note: So, it's Friday the day you've all been waiting for, and yes, it's the party! Lol. Before I begin I'd like to thank sarah973, pealee, agent spade, Agent Pnk, JackofSpade and serataja for they're lovely reviews! I would also like to thank Diane for being the greatest beta ever! So, here it goes… Enjoy!

Sam and Danny's house 

**8.23pm**

**09.16.05**

"Drinks?" Sam and Danny were carrying out last-minute checks to make sure they were fully prepared.

"Check," Danny replied, gesturing to the table of drinks. There was beer, vodka, gin and all the usual spirits, an assortment of mixers and soft drinks for those not drinking.

"Nibbly bits?" Sam asked. They had been her idea so people didn't get a little too tipsy on an empty stomach.

"Check," Danny replied, popping a cheese puff into his mouth. Along with those there were onion rings, salt and vinegar sticks, cheesy biscuits, salted peanuts and ordinary potato chips in every flavour you could imagine.

"Music?" Sam smirked, remembering her fantabulous selection of all the right songs.

"Check," Danny replied, hitting the play button and nodding approvingly as an English band called The Futureheads filled the room.

"People?" Sam and Danny burst out in laughter as at that exact moment the doorbell rang. They both made their ways down the stairs and answered the door. They gracefully greeted their first guests, Martin and his girlfriend, Lydia, and ushered them upstairs.

Sam and Danny felt time rush by as they greeted each of their guests and played the host and hostess, getting people drinks and introducing them to new people. At almost 9 pm all their guests had arrived, except for Jack.

Sam was getting really fed up dancing with people and making polite conversation when all she really wanted to be doing was talking to Jack. As the clock showed 9.15 pm, Sam was beginning to think he wasn't going to turn up and couldn't help but think how rude it was that he hadn't even called.

Sam practically sprinted toward the door a minute later when she heard the doorbell. She straightened out her dress and quickly checked her hair and make-up in the mirror before gracefully pulling the door open.

She smiled almost over-enthusiastically at Jack and then turned to Marie and flashed a fake smile. She could tell by the look on Marie's face that she did not want to be at her husband's ex-lover's party and Sam knew she had probably tried to wriggle her way out of coming, but had obviously failed.

She ushered them both inside as Danny appeared behind her and went to pull Marie into an embrace. She did the same to Jack and as she did, she felt his breath on her ear as he whispered into it.

"You look amazing." As they pulled apart, Sam felt a light blush rush to her cheeks. She simply smiled cheekily at Jack before turning to Marie and stiffly shaking her hand while Danny shook Jack's hand.

All four made their way up the stairs and into the sitting room where a small dance floor had sort of formed in the centre. Sam smiled at Martin, who was happily dancing with Lydia, and she glanced around at all the people who were clearly having a good time.

"Can we offer you both a drink?" Danny asked Jack and Marie politely. They both obliged Jack taking a scotch and Marie a cranberry juice. Sam tried not to laugh at how uptight she was being.

After Jack and Marie both had drinks, Viv and her husband came over to talk, so Sam and Danny politely excused themselves and slipped into the kitchen to talk.

Sam leaned against the counter top while Danny sat on it. They were both very pleased with how the party was going so far. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and they had both received compliments from the objects of their affections.

"I know what you're doing," Danny stated matter-of-factly. Sam raised her eyebrows as if to say 'but do you really'. "You're trying to get Jack back. Not a good idea, Sam--especially not tonight. His wife is here, for God's sake."

"Minor detail," Sam replied, know Marie could be quite an obstacle if she continued to not drink and if she stayed by Jack's side all night. "She has to leave him at some point and, besides, he wants me back too." Sam was at least confident about that.

"Oh yeah?" Danny countered.

"Yeah. He already told me I look amazing and he only walked through the door, what, 6 minutes ago." Sam was proud of herself actually, that had to be a new record, at least for her.

"Ok, but be careful, girl. I think Marie'd kick your ass in a catfight." Danny laughed but his laughter was silenced by the slap to the chest he received. He watched Sam as she left the kitchen to go mingle and had to admit, she did look amazing.

**10.04pm**

Jack watched Sam as she danced with some guy he vagley recognised from the office. He had to admit he was jealous. She looked so hot tonight and he couldn't help but think it should be him that was dancing with her.

His wife had wandered off a while ago to go talk to people. He figured she was in the other room because he couldn't see her anywhere around. Then he figured that if his wife couldn't see him, he really didn't have a good excuse not to go and dance with Sam.

He got off the chair he was sitting on and weaved his way though the people who were blocking his path. As he reached Sam, she smiled seductively, almost making him melt.

As the next song, _Naughty Girl _by Beyonce, began to pulsate through the room, Sam slung her arms around Jack's neck. As the vocals kicked in, Sam began to move her hips ever so slowly. Jack swallowed hard and wondered if Sam knew that it was driving him insane.

He had wanted Sam back ever since the day he had broke it off with her. Every time he saw her, she gave off this vibe and it made him want her even more. Tonight that vibe was very strong. They continued to dance throughout the song, neither of them saying a word. Near the end of the song, Sam pulled Jack's head down toward hers and whispered into his ear.

"What took you so long?" Her voice was breathy and sexy and Jack could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Some woman kept hanging around me. Wouldn't go away." Sam let out a tiny laugh, as did Jack, but as the next song started, she stepped closer to him so he could hold her while they swayed.

The song was _Sweetest Sin _by Jessica Simpson, Sam's favourite. That was because it reminded her of her relationship with Jack--something she wanted so badly even though she knew it was wrong. Sam knew the words by heart and as the vocals began, she began to sing quietly so only he could hear.

"Can you imagine us,   
Making love...  
The way you would feel the first time that we touched,  
Can you think of it...  
The way I dream of it,  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it...  
It's a picture of perfection,  
The vision of you and me...

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

All night I lie awake,  
Cause it's too much to take...  
Dreamin' about the love that we could make...All day,  
I think of scenes...  
To get you next to me,  
I want you so bad that I can barely breathe...  
It's a sign of my obsession,  
That I can't stop thinkin bout'

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you envision this...  
Temptation I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

It would feel so good,  
To be so bad...  
You don't know how bad...I want that,  
I would do anything to feel your love...

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you just picture this...  
Your finger tips on my finger tips,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
That would be the Sweetest Sin...

Your lips upon my lips,  
Can you envision this...  
Temptation that I could never resist,  
Your skin upon my skin...  
Would be the Sweetest Sin,  
Would be the Sweetest Sin...

Your lips upon my lips...would be the Sweetest Sin."

Jack didn't want the song to end; the scenario was too perfect. He was dancing with the woman of his dreams, who was singing sweetly in his ear, lyrics that rang so true.

But as the final bar drew to a close, Sam stepped out of Jack's embrace and headed towards her bedroom.

Naturally, Jack followed…

**TBC…**

_Note: HeeHee. Did you like it? Sorry if I offended anybody with the fact that is wife is there whilst he's cheating on her but I felt it was only way to take the story, and it gives the whole thing a thrill. Please review! I'll be back tomorrow with the morning after! Thanks!_


End file.
